Kokain
mini|desno|250px|Strukturna formula kokaina. Kokain je alkaloid koji se dobiva iz grmaste zimzelene biljke koke (Erythroxylon coca) koja uspijeva u Južnoj Americi, nekim dijelovima Afrike, Indoneziji i Havajima. Povijest Na zapadu prvi je njegove kristale iz biljke 1860. izolirao njemački kemičar Albert Niemann. Nisu poznati točni podaci o tome kada je čovjek počeo koristiti lišće koke, ali na osnovi figura nađenih u arheološkim iskopinama, može se zaključiti da je koka ljudima poznata od 3. stoljeću prije Krista. Istraživanjima je utvrđeno da je izuzetno mnogo upotrebljavana u doba civilizacije Inka u vremenu od 11. do 16. stoljeća. Koristili su je najprije svećenici i predstavnici aristokracije pri religioznim obredima (bila im je sveto drvo), a čak je i danas među južnoameričkim Indijancima upotreba lišća koke društveno prihvatljiva i svrstava se u istu kategoriju sa duhanom. Indijanci su stoljećima uživali u ovoj biljci, ali na poseban način: oni žvaču listove koke s pepelom. Kako je pepeo alkaličan dolazi do hidrolize kokaina u ekgonin koji nema euforično djelovanje kokaina nego djeluje poput kofeina. U Europi biljka koke nije pobudila veće zanimanje, a dugo vremena niti kokain se uopće ne koristi. Iako je rano otkriven njegov potencijal kao lokalnog anestetika, još dvadesetak godina ne koristi se u tu svrhu (tadašnje 'metode' bile su hlađenje operiranog dijela tijela). Tek 1883, kad Nijemci daju čisti kokain svojim vojnicima i otkrivaju da ima blagotvorne efekte na njihovu izdržljivost, kokain se počinje koristiti u različitim medicinskim i prehrambenim proizvodima. Primjerice sve do 1911. godine kokain je bio važan sastojak pića Coca Cola (ime je piće dobilo po dvjema biljkama čiji su se ekstrakti ulazili u sastav pića - koka i kola), a zanimljivo je da je Coca Colu izmislio jedan američki ljekarnik. Jedan od najpoznatijih zagovornika ove droge bio je Sigmund Freud. 1884. Sigmund Freud je tražio lijek za psihičku iscrpljenost i depresiju. Shvatio je da kokain djeluje kao anestetik, te da pomaže pri uklanjaju depresije, te ga nazvao "magičnim lijekom", koji između ostalog pomaže i kod liječenja ovisnosti o morfinu. No 1887. Freud uočava stvaranje ovisnosti i kokainske psihoze dok se droga uzima, i prestaje ju koristiti osobno, a i profesionalno. Upotreba kokaina imala je utjecaja i na literaturu - tamna strana legendarnog detektiva Sherlocka Holmesa upravo je ubrizgavanje kokaina, njegovom tvorcu Sir Arthuru Conanu Doyleu također nije stran, a Robert Louis Stevenson je najvjerojatnije pisao Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde pod utjecajem kokaina. I drugi literarni velikani ga slobodno koriste: Anatole France, Henrik Ibsen, Jules Verne, Alexander Dumas, kao i neki političari (Winston Churchill). Masovna upotreba kokaina na zapadu počinje organiziranjem tržišta u SAD-u kasnih šezdesetih godina 20. stoljeća. Američka mafija putem kolumbijskih kartela počinje s masovnom distribucijom kokaina, većinom bolje stojećim slojevima. Velik broj "uspješnih i bogatih" Amerikanaca povremeno ili češće uzima kokain usprkos desetljećima "rata protiv droga" koji vodi vlada SAD-a. Posljedice su najčešće javnosti nevidljive zahvaljujući dovoljnoj količini novca za održavanje i/ili liječenja navike (za razliku od ovisnika o cracku, mahom siromašnih). U Europi, tek kasnih osamdesetih dolazi do velikog proboja kokaina, usred globalizacije kriminalnih mreža i organizacije područja prodaje, koje se i u Hrvatskoj uspostavlja ranih devedesetih. To je bilo i doba procvata rave kulture, koja iz prva nije bila vezana uz kokain, ali kako su godine prolazile, "generation ecstasy" postajao je sve više "generation everything". Danas u većini europskih zemalja kokain zauzima poziciju četvrte najčešće upotrebljavane ilegalne droge nakon kanabisa, ecstasya i amfetamina. Ne postoje pravila, ali npr. u Engleskoj, uzimanje kokaina najčešće se vezalo uz house, drum'n'bass i 2step scenu. Kemija kokaina Kokain se dobiva ekstrakcijom iz lišća biljke, a od jednog kilograma koke dobije se otprilike 125 grama kokaina. Ulični kokain dolazi u obliku kokain hidroklorida, koji je bijeli kristal gorkog okusa sa anestetičnim djelovanjem. U paketićima se najčešće nalazi 1 g praha, a nemoguće je znati koliko je od toga stvarno kokain (najčešće između 30-60%) - dileri u njega još dodaju škrob, puder, šećer, prokain ili stimulanse kao što su amfetamini. Čista slobodna baza kokaina - crack dobiva se iz kokain hidroklorida pomoću etera, ali kako je postupak vrlo opasan (eter lako može eksplodirati tijekom postupka), za dobivanje slobodne baze koristi se natrijev hidrogenkarbonat (soda bikarbona). Rezultat su kristalići slobodne baze onečišćene sa sodom bikarbonom koji se na ulici prodaju pod imenom crack, a uglavnom se konzumiraju pušenjem. Kokain se testovima može otkriti u urinu 48-72 sata nakon uzimanja, a kod redovitijih konzumenata je potrebno oko 3 tjedna da bi rezultati testa bili negativni. Djelovanje Kokain je najjači prirodni psihostimulans koji kod uzimanja izaziva razne vrste halucinacija, povećava budnost i koncentraciju (intelektualne sposobnosti) i fizičke mogućnosti. Kokain blokira protein koji se nalazi u sinaptičim pukotinama dopaminergičnih neurona, a funkcija mu je da vraća dopamin u presinaptički neuron i time smanjuje koncentraciju dopamina u sinaptičkoj pukotini. Blokadom tog proteina koncentracija dopamina u sinaptičkoj pukotini raste do ekstremnih koncentracija što izaziva prekomjerno odašiljanje impulsa. Dopamin je neurotransmitor koji je dio tzv. sustava za nagrađivanje u hipotalamusu koji je dio limbičkog sustava mozga (pri doživljavanju iluzija i halucinacija javlja se osjećaj sreće i uzbuđenja). U većim količinama izaziva neuračunljivo ponašanje, strah, paranoju, i, kao posljedicu, agresivnost. Fizički simptomi su ubrzan rad srca i disanje, povećan krvni tlak i tjelesna temperatura i proširene zjenice. Osnovni načini unošenja kokaina u organizam su: ušmrkavanje, injiciranje (prah kokain hidroklorida) i pušenje (crack). Kod ušmrkavanja potrebno je oko tri minute da sluznica apsorbira kokain koji preko kapilara ulazi u krvotok, pa onda u mozak. Kod pušenja, kokainska para se apsorbira u krvotok u plućima, čime se početak djelovanja ubrzava. Djelovanje kokaina relativno je kratko, oko 20-40 minuta. Po početku djelovanja, logično razmišljanje postaje lakše i brže, aktivira se govorni centar, osjeća se samopouzdanje za vrhunske napore i dostignuća. Za približno 10 minuta hipotalamus reagira na stimulans, osjećaj lakoće polako nestaje, a tjelesna temperatura se povećava (uz opasnost od toplinskog udara). Podražen je i centar za spolnost ali isto tako može se podražiti i centar za strah koji pretjerano reagira i dolazi do napada panike. U malom mozgu pogođeni su centri za sposobnost kretanja i ravnoteže. Pušenjem cracka, veoma visoke doze kokaina brzo dopiru do mozga i stvaraju jako i trenutačno uzbuđenje koje traje oko 20 minuta. Pušenje crack kokaina može stvoriti agresivno paranoidno ponašanje kod korisnika. Ovisnost Kokain je psihoaktivna droga koja izaziva vrlo snažnu psihičku ovisnost, a crack razvija i elemente fizičke ovisnosti. Odvikavanje od kokaina prati depresija i drugi loši osjećaji, pa je želja za ponovnim uzimanjem vrlo jaka. Kada uzimanje postane navika, vrlo je teško stati, a simptomi odvikavanja uključuju jaku želju za drogom, apatiju, depresiju, paranoju, misli o samoubojstvu, gubitak seksualne želje, nesanicu. Često se uzima još kokaina da se izbjegnu ovi efekti. Istraživanja su pokazala da će životinje sa dostupnim intravenoznim izvorom heroina same ga uzimati beskonačno, ali ipak će naći vremena za spavanje i hranu. Ako, s druge strane, mogu same uzimati kokain, to će činiti stalno, ne radeći gotovo ništa drugo. Sve dok su fizički to u stanju, konzumirat će nove doze. Za par tjedana, ili čak dana, izgubit će veliki dio svoje tjelesne težine, a unutar jednog mjeseca će uginuti. Posljedice dužeg uzimanja kokaina Kokainomani su obično blijedi, gube pamćenje i volju kao i tjelesnu težinu, imaju proširene zjenice i kod onih koji ga ušmrkavaju nos je crven. Kada djelovanje kokaina prestane, često se javlja depresija, koju neki pokušaju izbjeći tako da nastave dalje uzimati kokain. Trajnije ušmrkavanje kokaina može dovesti do čira na sluznici nosa i do oštećenja nosne pregrade u tolikoj mjeri da može doći do njezina kolapsa. Smrti povezane sa konzumacijom kokaina najčešće su posljedica zastoja srca ili napada koje prati prestanak disanja. Različiti načini uzimanja kokaina mogu izazvati različite nuspojave. Ako se, na primjer, kokain ušmrkava može doći do gubitka osjeta mirisa, krvarenja iz nosa, otežanog gutanja, promuklosti, nadraženosti nosne pregrade što može dovesti do kronične upale. Oralno unošenje kokaina može uzrokovati tešku crijevnu gangrenu praćenu smanjenim protokom krvi. Intravenozni korisnici kokaina mogu imati alergijske reakcije, ili na drogu, ili na neke dodatke koji se nalaze u uličnom kokainu, što u težim slučajevima može dovesti do smrti. Kokain smanjuje potrebu za hranom, pa mnogi kronični korisnici izgube apetit, što dovodi do velikog gubitka na težini. Jedna od posljedica dugotrajnog i redovitog uzimanja većih količina kokaina je i karakteristična paranoidna psihoza kod gotovo svih korisnika. Neobičnost ove psihoze je tzv. formifikacija - halucinacija da mravi ili insekti ili zmije gmižu pod kožom. Dodatne opasnosti - kokainetilen i speedball Kada ljudi miješaju kokain i alkohol, oni ne znajući prave kompleksan farmakološki eksperiment unutar svog tijela. Ljudska jetra kombinira alkohol i kokain i stvara treću supstancu, kokainetilen, koja pojačava euforične efekte kokaina, ali je puno toksičnija od samog kokaina i povećava rizik od iznenadne smrti. Kokain se ponekad injicira pomiješan s heroinom. Ta kombinacija naziva se speedball, a obje droge pogoršavaju svoje efekte. Heroin skriva neugodan edge kokaina i uljuljkava korisnika u lažan osjećaj sigurnosti, posljedicom kojega može biti uzimanje još heroina ili kokaina ili oboje što povećava vjerojatnost smrtonosnog predoziranja. Medicinska uporaba kokaina Danas se kokain kao lokalni anestetik koristi iznimno rijetko i to samo u jednom slučaju: neuralgija trigeminusa. Naime, u slučaju upale trigeminalnog živca dolazi do strahovito jake boli koja se smatra najjačom boli koju čovjek može podnijeti. Tada je opravdano injektiranje kokaina radi smanjenja intenziteta boli. Kategorija:Psihoaktivne droge Kategorija:Lijekovi